


Lab Notes

by Shark419



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark419/pseuds/Shark419
Summary: Roco reflects on her latest experiment.
Kudos: 3





	Lab Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Scientist Roco machine go brrrrr i literally wrote this little fic in 1 night because i am insane over this one card art haha. Since I wrote this in first person, I went ham on making her sound like the Roco we know. I kinda want to do more fics based on other cards and card sets from mostly ML, so keep your eyes out!

I have forever had the ambition to roconize the world around me. I would’ve had to figure that humanity shouldn’t just be roconized through simple artworks, but through more obtuse representations. I have tried to roconize food, even though it was not the best. Flashback, it was a normal feeling day and one of my companions, named Subaru Nagayoshi. I fed her a hamburger with a special jelly condiment that I made. I hadn’t tried it of course, but I knew it was roconized when I visibly recognized that she had a weird expression on her face.

Food is a weird thing to take and roconize, but I knew one thing. I may need to go further. I decided to roconize a person. It took me a while, but I started to take up chemistry to learn the ways of the art and try to find ways to roconize on a molecular level. This led me to create the basis of human manipulation through replication. This had led through a path towards a new, bigger endeavor.

I have been working for a long time on this experiment, so I have been happy to write that it has been taking substantial form. For a certain period of time, my trials and tribulations have concluded in a roconized human replication. It seems like a fine subject with a vibrant fuchsia with cerulean parts, floating in a dark violet containment fluid. I am in the final stages of this experiment, and hopefully in due time as it solidifies, my roconized being may set foot and enter the environment of a human like me. Maybe it can blend into the society I live in.

It has been a few days since my experiment has been preparing for human interaction. The body has been mostly solidified and has gained a bit more color through exposing it to certain compounds in certain areas. It retains a lot of the radiance of my own body, with a green dress with a disarrayed fabric pattern. It was inspired by spooky halloween-style fashion, since the specimen was something that felt like it came out of a horror movie. Maybe the specimen felt like it came from some comedy too. I tried also giving it some semblance of personality by talking to it through the glass separating us.

It seems like it is ready to be tested in the field. I decided to meet up with my other friends, Yuriko Nanao and Mizuki Makabe. I introduced them to the person that I had created, and they were both extremely confused and shocked. I let it stand and try to interact with my subjects for this experience. Yuriko commented on how the specimen felt weird and inhuman, while Mizuki was trying to teach it several skills, as well as playing with it. It still felt like a taboo to them, someone that was out of the range of what can be called a human, which didn’t bode too well with my subjects. Maybe next time I let the specimen out it can work better with humanity, but for now I should teach it more about the human way of life. But for now, I’m gonna let myself go, a artistic and speculative near-genius needs to rest up for now.


End file.
